Tape storage is often used as a means of data backup. Data may be written to the tape from the beginning of the tape to the end in a sequential manner and later read in the same sequential fashion. The complexities of tape format layout may be concealed from a host computer when writing to or reading from the tape. The host may be presented with a logical view of the tape and may not be aware of the physical aspects of tape formatting. Tape storage may provide greater storage capacity than disk based storage, but tape storage may provide slower data access compared to disk based storage.